


Sea Change

by ingridmatthews



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2007 Porn Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Change

The subtleties of change are never lost on Cylons. They feel them as pulses, thrumming through silicone synapses, a shift in thought like the movement of a finger along living flesh.

When Six touches her, the caresses veer between innocently curious and lustful, making Boomer squirm beneath her impatiently, wanting more. Six's fingers are impossibly long, perfect nails gently scraping at the lips of Boomer's cunt, entering her without warning and twisting ... hard.

Boomer gasps and rises up to meet Six's thrusts. Her angelic face is ever-placid, in contrast to what she's doing with her hand, which is deliciously brutal. Desperately, she tries to reel in Six with her legs, but there is none of that as a strong arm -- a Cylon arm -- wrenches her legs apart and keeps them like that.

It's too much and Boomer gives up the fight and spreads her legs wantonly, submissive, unable to control the snapping of her hips up ...god ... more.

Six's brilliant smile widens. "What else would you like?" she purrs, in that way that all Sixes have, but Boomer knows who this is; she sometimes thinks that she alone of the Eights can immediately tell the difference between Caprica and all the others. "What should I do differently?"

Her hand isn't stopping, neither are Boomer's moans. "Nothing," Boomer grinds out, so close to something that resembles a human orgasm, but is so much greater, as she can feel her sisters everywhere brace themselves for the pulse, the shared ecstasy. "Don't change a thing."

"By your command," Six whispers, with only a hint of irony, adding another finger and twisting them into the wetness. She leans down and delicately touches her lips to Boomer's, laughing softly against the wild cries.

The pulse starts there, then swirls and echoes through the basestar, as Boomer shuts her eyes against the overwhelming sea of emotion, the jumble of sensations and Six holds her tight against it, a safe shore in the middle of a storm. She's never experienced anything like this in her days of being unaware of her true nature and for the first time, she doesn't regret abandoning her humanity.

Boomer likes to think she misses being human, but knows she would give up anything for this. Anything at all.

When Boomer opens her eyes, she finds herself lying down on a bed of moss. Six beatific smile is still shining above her and there's a projection of a glorious forest surrounding them, birds singing sweetly.

It's very still, very perfect and Boomer stares into the sunlight until she sees nothing, losing herself in blindness and the eternal hum of her sisters' -- and Caprica's -- silent song.


End file.
